


Made Before the Voidfish (Broken by a Voidfish) (Podfic)

by capitalnineteen, quoththegayven, tazlivereadings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazlivereadings/pseuds/tazlivereadings
Summary: Summary from the original fic:For months Lup, Magnus, and Merle have been haunted by the presence of the ‘red robe’. Often showing up after their adventures to offer cryptic and usually unhelpful warnings and advice. Shortly after the events at Refuge, Lup hatches a plan to finally pin this incomprehensible creature down and get the answers to the questions burning inside her. [Twin Swap AU]
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Kudos: 1





	Made Before the Voidfish (Broken by a Voidfish) (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Made Before the Voidfish (Broken by a Voidfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739062) by [capitalnineteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen), [Tangerine_Catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip). 



> Read and Performed by:  
> Lup: @fantasyrockopera on tumblr, @quoththegayven on ao3  
> Barry: @jortsman / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on tumblr/ao3  
> Narration: @youhearstatic / @capitalnineteen on tumblr/ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1gOhy-P-_aDzMjIFahDT18i-cYhA1m4XT) (26.9 MBs) **Length** 49:47

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Join our discord to listen live and find out about other projects we produce. We regularly read TAZ:B fanfics and also have a weekly podcast called Off Balance that is a reimagining of the Balance storyline but with a voidfished Lup and Barry in place of THB as well as other D&D or tabletop RPG games.
> 
> We also offer our discord group occasional previews of fics or beta readings. It's a great little community of TAZ fans and you're invited to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy


End file.
